Misery And Sadness Is Beginning Of happiness
by Supriani514
Summary: Seorang gadis yang berusaha untuk membahagiakan orang yang dicintainya dan melewati berbagai macam rintangan dalam percintaan untuk mencapai suatu ke bahagiaan
1. Chapter 1

Title: Misery And Sadness Is Beginning Of happiness

Cats: kibum, siwon, park jung so

Genre: angst, romance, family

Warning: Tipos, boyXgirl, gaje, cerita pasaran

Retting: T

^^HAPPY READING^^

Kibum tinggal di sebuah desa yang berada di pinggir kota seoul bersama dengan ibunya yang sakit-sakitan, sehingga ia harus mencari nafkah untuk membiayai dirinya bersama dengan ibunya. Kibum bekerja di seoul sebagai seorang pengamen di sore hari dan bekerja sebagai pelayan pada pagi hari dan malam hari.

Seperti biasa kibum bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan dan membersihkan restoran tempat ia bekerja. Tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja kibum melihat seorang wanita yang sedang berdiri di depan kasir. Ibu itu terlihat sedang mengotak-atik isi tasnya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Ibu terlihat mencari sesuatu, apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ujar Kibum

"Saya sedang mencari dompet saya". Ujar sang ibu yang sedang mengotak-atik tasnya

Namun Ibu tersebut tidak menemukan dompetnya

"Apakah saya dapat membayar dengan menggunakan ini" ujar sang ibu yang menyerahkan sebuah kartu kepada penjaga kasir"

"Maaf ibu disini harus menggunakan uang kes" ujar penjaga kasir

"Dompet saya ketinggalan, Cuma kartu ini yang saya bawa" ujar sang ibu

Ibu tersebut merasa begitu kebingungan karena ia harus sengera menghadiri rapat yang sangat penting.

Kibum "biar saya yang membayar makan ibu, ibu tidak usa khawatir, sebaiknya ibu segera pergi jangan sampai ibu terlambat"

"Trimakasih, nak kenapa kau mau membayar makan ibu padahal kau tidak tau siapa ibu" ujar sang ibu.

Terdengar suara seorang pengunjung yang memanggil pelanyan.

"Maaf ibu saya harus pergi bekerja kembali". Ujar Kibum dan pergi meninggalkan sang ibu.

Kibum melayani semua pengunjung dengan baik namun, ia di berhentikan bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan karena restoran yang di tempatinya sudah mengalami kemajuan yang pesat sehingga beberapa pekarjaan yang biasanya dikerjakan oleh kibum kini digantikan oleh robot. Kini dia hanya menggantukan kehidupannya hanya pada penghasilannya sebagai seorang pengamen. Namun penghasilan dari mengamen yang ia dapatkan tidaklah cukup untuk menghidupinya bersama dengan ibunya.

Ke esokan harinya ibu itu datang ke restoran bersama dengan anaknya untuk mencari Kibum namun iya tidak menemukannya. Ia bertanya kepada pemilik restoran tentang keberadaan Kibum namun pemilik restoran tidak mengetahui keberadaan Kibum. Ibu itu terus berusaha untuk mencari keberadaan Kibum.

 **Satu bulan kemudian**

Kibum berangkat dari rumah menuju ketempat yang biasa ia tempati untuk mengamen namun kali ini ia ingin mencoba untuk mengamen diatas bus. Pada pengalaman pertama ia mengamen diatas bus ia memperoleh hasil yang lebih banyak jika dibandingkan dengan hari-hari biasanya. Namun tidak sengaja ia terjatuh di salah satu kursi penumpang laki-laki saat sopir bus menginjak rem secara mandadak.

"Aduhhhhhh " ujar Kibum yang merasa kesakitan

"Apakah kamu baik-baik saja" kata sang penumpang

" maaf saya tidak sengaja" kata Kibum yang merasa serbasalah

"iya tidak apa-apa namanya juga tidak sengaja," kata sang penumpang bus sambil membantu Kibum untuk berdiri

"yaa saya baik-baik saja, sekali lagi saya minta maaf" ujar Kibum yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan sang penumpang

Kibum melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan perasaan malu, sehingga pada saat bus terhenti di halte dengan segera kibum turun dari bus. Bus berhenti di halte yang tidak jauh dari rumah Kibum sehingga ia pulang kerumah untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan ibunya.

"Ibu apakah ibu sudah makan" ujar Kibum sambil memijat kaki ibunya

"saya belum lapar nak, kau tidak usa memijat ibu sebaiknya kau istirahat, kau pasti lelah" ujar ibu sambil mengelus-elus kepala anaknya

Kibum "sebaiknya ibu segera makan dan minum obat agar ibu cepat sembuh"

Kibum menyuapi ibunya bubur dan memberinya obat, namun obat yang ia berikan kepada ibunya itu adalah obat yang terakhir yang ia miliki. Setelah melihat keadaan ibunya dia kembali ke jalan untuk mengamen.

"Nak…..nak….." Terdengar suara seorang ibu

"apakah ibu memanggil saya" ujar kibum yang memegang dirinya

Kibum menghampiri asal suara tersebut

"Ada apa yaaa ibu memanggil saya" ujar kibum

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan nak" ujar sang ibu yang memegang kepala kibum

"Maaf ibu ini siapa? Apakah kita pernah bertemu" ujar kibum yang kebingungan

Sang ibu "kamu tidak ingat siapa ibu. Ibu adalah orang yang pernah kamu bantu untuk membayar makanan di restoran."

Kibum mulai berfikir

"kamu tidak usa memikirkannya nak, karena ibu lihat kamu sedang banyak pikiran,

Perkenalkan nama ibu : "park jung so"

Nak ibu belum tau siapa namamu" ujar sang ibu

Kibum "nama saya kibum"

Terdengar suara sekretaris yang menemani ibu park jung so "ibu kita harus segera pergi"

Ibu park jung so pamit kepada kibum yang kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

Haripun mulai gelap Kibum bergegas untuk pulang, namun sesampainya dirumah ia menemukan ibunya yang tergeletak di depan pintu kamar,

"Ibu…..ibu….ibu….." teriak kibum sambil berusaha untuk membangunkan ibunya namun ibunya tidak terbangun. Dengan segera ia mencari obat ibunya yang ternyata sudah habis sehingga ia mencoba untuk membangunkan ibunya dengan menggunakan air

"ibu maafkan anakmu ini yang tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa untuk mu" seruan kibum yang memeluk ibunya dan meteskan air mata.

Kibum memindahkan ibunya kedalam kamar.

"Sebaiknya ibu istirahat, supaya cepat sembuh" ujar kibum yang mencium kening ibunya

Kibum pamitan kepada ibunya yang kemudian berlari keluar tanpa tau kemana ia akan pergi, dia pergi dengan perasaan yang sangat sedih, hujan mulai turun dengan deras, namun ia terus berlari dengan kencangnya. Tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang lelaki, namun ia tidak menghiraukannya ia terus berlari.

"Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya". kata lelaki tersebut

Tiba-tiba Kibum terjatuh di tengah derasnya hujan, dan tak mampu untuk bangkit, dan merasa sangat sedih atas apa yang di alaminya.

"Gwenchana (apakah kau tidak apa-apa)" ujar seorang lelaki yang mengulurkan tangannya

 _^^Garis tangan seseorang berbeda-beda, perbedaan saling melengkapi, sesuatu yang tidak sengaja dapat menjadi kenyataan, serta jodoh pasti akan bertemu^^_

 **TBC**

Anyyong hanseyo, yeorobun, saya author baru di FFN ini, jadi tolong di maklumi yaaa jika FF ini belum sempurna seperti author yang lain, saya hanya ingin mengembangkan bakat yang saya punya.

 **Tolong di review yaaaa**

 **^^.^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter sebelumnya…..**

Tiba-tiba Kibum terjatuh di tengah derasnya hujan, dan tak mampu untuk bangkit, dan merasa sangat sedih atas apa yang di alaminya.

"Gwenchana (apakah kau tidak apa-apa)" ujar sang lelaki yang mengulurkan tangannya

 **Next …..**

Kibum menggapai tangan sang lelaki tanpa berkata-kata

Lelaki tersebut membawa Kibum ketempat yang teduh.

"apa yang terjadi, sehingga kau seperti ini" ujar sang lelaki

Kibum terdiam dan memikirkan semua persoalan yang dihadapinya, kibum merasa sangat terpukul dan tak sadar ia menangis dan bersandar di bahu sang lelaki. Sang lelaki hanya terdiam karena tak tau harus berbuat apa. Sampai saat hujan redah.

"hujan sudah redah apakah kau tak ingin pulang" ujar sang lelaki

"apa yang kau lakukan disini dan sejak kapan kau ada di sini, kua pasti memiliki maksud yang tidak baik". ujar kibum dengan nada bicara yang kasar.

"kau pasti ingin mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitankan, sebaiknya kau pergi sini, sebelum saya berteriak mintatolong dan semua warga akan memukulimu". Ujar kibum dengan kasar.

"baru kali ini ada orang yang menuduh ku seperti itu, dan baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan orang aneh sepertimu." ujar sang lelaki

Kibum berteriak minta tolong dan sang lelaki menutup mulut kibum dan berkata saya akan pergi kau jangan berteriak

Kemudian lelaki tersebut pergi meninggalkan kibum

"aneh sekali perempuan itu, bukannya bilang terimakasih malah menuduh yang tida-tida" ujar sang lelaki yang pergi meninggalkan kibum.

Kibum kembali ke rumah, dan mulai mengingat apa yang telah terjadi,ia mulai sadar ternyata apa yang ia lakukan kepada laki-laki tersebut itu salah. dan keesokan harinya ia berangkat untuk mencari uang, tak sengaja ia bertemu dengan laki-laki itu lagi. Di sebuah perempatan jalan, sang lelaki sedang menunggu taxi, kibum menghampiri sang lelaki untuk meminta maaf.

"hai apakah kau masi ingat denganku" ujar kibum

"tentu saja aku ingat kaukan perempuan aneh yang tadi malam, apa yang kau lakukan disini" ujar sang lelaki

Kibum "aku bukan perempuan aneh"

Sang lelaki " kalau kau bukan perempuan aneh, kenapa kau minangis di atas bahuku kemudian marah kepadaku dan menuduku yang tidak-tidak , apa coba namanya kalau bukan perempuan aneh"

Kibum dengan menundukkan kepala" saya sedang ada masalah, dan saya tidak tau mau cerita sama siapa, dan tak sengaja saya melampiaskan kemarahan ku kepadamu saya minta maaf"

"Tidak semudah itu untuk memaafkan mu" ujar sang lelaki

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau bisa memaafkan ku" ujar kibum dengan perasaan bersalah.

"saya akan memaafkan mu dengan satu syarat" ujar sang lelaki dengan mengangkat satu tangannya.

"apa syaratnya" ujar kibum dan mengangkat kepalanya

"kau harus mau menjadi pelayan di cafe saya selama satu minggu tanpa gaji" ujar sang lelaki

"oke , tapi hanya pada pukul 7:00-17:00" ujar kibum yang mengajukan tangan sebagai tanda pasti.

"oke, dill, mulai besok kau mulai bekerja" ujar sang lelaki dan menggapai tangan kibum.

"ini kartu nama saya, disitu juga ada alamat café" ujar sang lelaki dan menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama.

"kalau begitu saya pergi dulu" ujar kibum

"tunggu,,,. Saya belum tau siapa namamu" ujar sang lelaki dan menggapai tangan kibum.

"nama saya kibum" ujar kibum yang melepaskan genggaman sang lelaki.

"kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok kibum" ujar sang lelaki

Kibum melanjutkan perjalanan, menuju ke stasiun untuk mengamen.

Di stasiun tanpa sengaja ia melihat ibu park jung so yang sedang menelfon seseorang dan menghampirinya.

"tidak apa-apa nak kau tidak usah datang kesini karena sebentar lagi kereta ibu mau berangkat. Ibu tau kau pasti sedang sibuk , lagi pula ibu kan pergi hanya sebentar, jaga dirimu baik-baik yaaa" ujar Ibu park jung so dalam telfon.

"ibu,,,." Ujar kibum yang sedikit membungkukkan badan ke depan

"nak apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ujar ibu park jung so yang memegang pundak kibum

" saya sedang bekerja, ibu sendiri sedang apa?" ujar kibum

" saya lagi menunggu kereta untuk berangkat"ujar ibu park jung so

"di mana keluarga ibu, kenapa tidak ada yang mengantar ibu"ujar kibum yang melihat kesana kemari

"duduk disini nak,," ujar ibu park jung so.

Kibum duduk di samping ibu park jung so.

"tadinya anak ibu ingin kesini tapi ia sedang sibuk"

"nak apakah kau bekerja sendiri?,

"saya bekerja untuk membahagiakan ibu saya"ujar kibum dengan perasaan sedih.

"ibumu pasti sangat bangga memiliki anak sepertimu" ujar ibu park jung so yang memeluk kibum.

"saya juga yakin anak ibu pasti sayang sama ibu" ujar kibum.

Tuuuuut,,,,,tuuuuuut,,,,,,,tuuuuuuuut.

Terdengar suara kereta.

"ibu harus sengera naik. Keretanya sudah mau berangkat" ujar kibum yang menghapus air mata.

"saya pargi dulu nak, kau harus tetap semangat" ujar ibu park jung so.

Kibum segera kembali kerumah dan meluk ibunya dan berkata "aku sayang sama ibu"

Ibu "aku juga sayang sama kamu"

Kibum "apa ibu sudah makan?"

Ibu "Ibu belum lapar nak, sebaiknya kamu istirahat karena kamu pasti capek"

"ibu juga harus istirahat agar cepat sembuh" ujar kibum yang memakaikan selimut.

Kibum istirahat dan membaca kartu nama yang di berikan kepadanya.

Ke esokan harinya kibum berangkat mencari alamat cafe yang tertulis di karu nama

"ternyata nama laki-laki itu siwon"ujar kibum yang sedang berjalan sambil memegang kartu nama

Tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang di perempatan jalan yang sedang mencari alamat.

"aduh,,,,,,,,,,,."ujar kibum yang hampir terjatuh

"kamu tidak apa-apa" ujar orang tersebut

"saya tidak apa-apa, maaf saya tidak sengaja". Ujar kibum dengan buru-buru.

Sesampainya kibum di cafe.

"ini adalah hari pertama kamu kerja jadi ada yang kamu tidak ke tahui kamu boleh bertanya kepada pelayan yang lain"

"ini seragam kamu dan ini adalah buku menu yang ada di sini"

"disana adalah ruangan untuk ganti baju. Jadi, sekarang kamu ganti baju" ujar siwon tanpa memberi kesempatan kepada kibum untuk berbicara.

Kibum mulai bekerja dan pelanggan pertamanya adalah seorang bapak.

"permisi ini buku menunya" ujar kibum menyarahkan buku menu

"saya pesan makanan faforit yang ada di cafe ini"

"nak kamu kerja disini" ujar sang bapak yang menyerahkan buku menu.

"iya saya kerja disini"

"tapi maaf bapak ini siapa? Apakita pernah bertemu" ujar kibum kebingungan.

"saya yang tadi ketemu di perempatan jalan" ujar sang bapak yang menunjuk keluar.

"ohhh iya, saya minta maaf saya tidak sengaja" ujar kibum yang membungkukkan badan.

"tidak perlu seperti itu, saya hanya ingin bertanya apakah kamu tau alamat ini?" ujar sang bapak yang menyerahkan sebuah kertas.

"iya, saya tidak tau alamat ini, tapi saya tidak mungkin mengantar bapak karena saya sedang kerja" ujar kibum mengembalikan kertas

"bagai mana kalau saya mengantar bapak nanti soreh setelah saya selesai kerja" ujar kibum

"trimakasih karena kamu mau mengantar tapi saya harus menemukan alamat ini segera" ujar sang bapak

"kalau begitu sebaiknya bapak tanyakan kepada tukang ojek yang ada diperempatan tadi yang di seberang jalan tempat yang tadi"

"saya yakin mereka pasti tau" ujar kibum

"baik lah kalau begitu nanti saya akan kesana , trimakasih yaaa nak.

"kalau begitu saya ke belakang dulu yaa pak" ujar kibum

Kibum mengantarkan makanan dan minuman kepada pelanggan dengan baik.

"sepertinya dia tau bagaimana caranya melayani pelanggan dengan baik" ujar siwon yang mengamati pekerjaan kibum.

Hari pertama bekerja berjalan dengan lancar. Kibum kembali kerumah.

"ibu apa ibu sudah makan" ujar kibum yang duduk di samping tempat tidur.

"ibu tidak lapar nak, ibu Cuma ingin kau ada didekat ibu" ujar sang ibu.

"kibum ada disini buu, kibum akan selalu ada untuk ibu" ujar kibum yang memijat kaki ibunya

"ibu ingin kau tidur di samping ibu" ujar sang ibu yang memengang wajah kibum.

Kibum istirahat di samping ibunya dan memeluknya.

Keesokan harinya kibum membangunkan ibunya untuk sarapan namun ibunya telah meninggal dunia. Kibum begitu histeris dan merasa terpukul sehingga ia selalu mengurung diri di dalam kamar ibunya.

Dua minggu kemudian,,,,,,,,….

Kibum berangkat ke café. Dan Tanpa sengaja kibum bertemu dengan Ibu park jung so di depan pintu café yang sedang berjalan dengan siwon …..

TBC

Anyyong hanseyo yeorobun….. ketemu lagi dengan saya,,,. Maaf yaaa updatenyaaa lamaaaaaa,,. Karena sibuk kuliah dan untuk chapter selanjutnya dimohon kepada pembaca untuk mereview ceritanya karena setiap review adalah penyemangat untuk author melanjut ceritanya.

author baru belajar jadi mohon maaf apabila cerita ini jauh dari kata sempurna, karena bagaimana kita bisa tau sesuatu jika kita tidak mencoba.

Setiap tindakan yang anda lakukan adalah anak tangga yang akan membawa anda pada pencapaian keberhasilan yang gemilang.

^^Balasan review^^

honey02 : gomawo, sudah mau mereview ff kuu, pertanyaan eonni telah di jawab pada chapter di atas, persoalan jodoh belum di ketahui,,. Akankah mereka bersatu? Ikuti terus ffn selanjutnyaa yaaaa. N thank you very much telah memberi semangat kepada author

jangan lupa terus mereview, favs n follows ff kuu, yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah^.^


End file.
